


How To Combat Boredom

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan finds a way to get Horatio out of his study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Combat Boredom

Horatio looked up from the article he was writing as a trickle of sweat ran down his back. He got up and left his study wondering why the AC hadn’t kicked on.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw his lover stretched out on their couch wearing only his boxers.

“Hot?” he asked.

“AC quit working,” Ryan lied.

“I noticed.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah.” Horatio sat down on the edge of the couch.

“Going to do something about it?”

Horatio leaned in and whispered against Ryan’s lips, “Turn it back on and you’ll get sex.”

Ryan smirked and kissed Horatio.


End file.
